


You Fuck So Good I'm on Top of It (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>工口工口工口。严肃地说，1200字全是工口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fuck So Good I'm on Top of It (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Fuck So Good I'm on Top of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381362) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



 

**亚拉那一卡**

 

 

Title: You Fuck So Good I'm on Top of It

Author: Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: The Avengers(2012)

Pairing: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags：Porn

 

**Summary** **：**

Porny porny porn porn. Seriously, it's 1200 words of full-on sex.

 

**A/N** **：**

This is possibly the filthiest thing I have ever written. You're welcome

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/381362>

 

授权：

I'm so happy you liked it, and I'm so flattered you want to translate it! Just link back to here (and if you upload it to AO3, choose this as the work that inspired you), and we're golden.

 

 

**摘要：**

工口工口工口。严肃地说，1200字全是工口。

 

某鱼注：

PWP之外，或许能收获一点惊喜

 

 

**===== You Fuck So Good I'm on Top of It** **亚拉那一卡 =====**

 

 

他一把将Barton推到墙上，直接让特工倒抽一口气。Phil的手指深深嵌入那健壮的肱二头肌，呼吸一下比一下更粗重，恶狠狠盯着挂在Barton脸上的那抹吊儿郎当的浅笑。

 

“有问题么，长官？”

 

“你有打算过服从命令么？”Phil问道。他感觉Barton的呼吸丝毫不乱，就好像自己根本没有把全部重量压在他身上似的，而探员发自内心想要一巴掌抽飞那让人生气的表情。

 

“服从命令没问题，”Barton沉下声音，“你说射击，我就出手。”

 

“那不是我说的全部。”

 

“哦？”无辜又纯良。完全的，操你妈的，装无辜装纯良。

 

Phil屈服了，调整姿势，指甲几乎刺破特工的皮肤。Barton吭都没吭，更是不躲不闪，反倒挺起屁股向前蹭来蹭去，足以让Phil明白他有了反应，哪怕探员根本不太可能透过坚固的合成纤维（Kevlar-lined）胸甲感受到任何热量。“我说的是，射击，然后撤退。你并没有回来。”

 

“我回来了。”

 

“没有在规定的时间。”

 

“五秒钟——”

 

“那里到处都是流弹，Barton，而你没有任何掩护，却还是晚了五秒钟。”Phil看见特工脸上那抹哂笑瞬间消失得无影无踪，点了点头。“就是这样。”

 

“我不是想——”

 

“我给你指示，是让你能保住一条小命，Barton。”

 

下一秒Clint扑上来吻了他，胳膊挣脱钳制，死死抱住探员的脑袋，那么凶狠而细致地啃咬。他无比温暖湿热的嘴巴微微分开，贴着Phil的下唇，Phil也急切回应，于是Clint开始用舌头侵略探员的口腔，舔过他的牙尖，在Phil口中深深叹息。

 

“该死的，”Phil喘着气把他推开，“你不能就这样——”

 

“你才是那个把我推到墙上的人，”Clint回嘴，双手滑下Phil的西装，猛扯一把，这下变成了探员被死死抵在墙上，变成了Clint的重量全部压在Phil身上，从上到下，严丝合缝。

 

“我会因为你是个白痴而狠揍你一顿。”

 

“不，你才不会。”

 

Phil本想拧过身子证明Barton大错特错，不料Clint干脆地跪了下来，拇指一弹，直接解开探员的裤子，又极尽诱惑地咬住拉链慢慢拉开。“操。”Phil嘶声喘气，双手搂住特工脑后，腰胯用力向前挺进。Clint抬眼向上看，拉链还咬在齿间，随即转回视线，整张脸压上了Phil早已充血的下体。“操。”Phil只能重复一句，因为在用尽全力不要射出来的当口，他满脑子里就剩下这么一个字了。

 

Clint稍稍退开，一把扯下Phil的拳击短裤，轻轻舔舐他勃起的前端，发出心满意足的低沉喉音，Phil则抓着他的头发保持位置，用力操他的嘴。探员慢慢推进，在Clint的牙齿堪堪擦过阴茎下方的血管时禁不住剧烈喘息。

 

“就是这样，对吧？” Clint带着充满挑衅的眼神问道。Phil挣脱开来，用力推搡，特工没有屈服，反而突然凑上前去，但Phil早就洞悉了他的目的，直接将Clint掀翻在地，双膝压住他的肩膀让他动弹不得，迫使Barton的头以一种别扭的角度顶住墙壁。特工挣扎着去抓他长官的屁股，弓起脊背重新含住Phil的阴茎。

 

“该死。”Phil咕哝，一手撑着墙开始戳刺。Clint吸得更加用力，脑袋尽可能前后移动，双手也慢慢握住Phil的腰胯。最终放开的时候，Barton还刻意弄出了“啵”的一声，湿漉漉，简直无比下流。

 

“真有趣。”Clint一边抱怨一边试着坐直身体，可Phil加重力道，让他的努力付诸东流。

 

“我一点都不有趣。”探员一字一句回答，握住自己的老二上下撸动。他牙关紧咬，身子弯折，Clint又开始拉着他长官的大腿竭力凑近，肱二头肌明显隆起，表明他是多么希望能再次品尝Phil的阴茎。

 

“来吧，”Clint呻吟，伸出舌头却只能够到鼓胀的顶端。Phil向前弓身，Barton总算抓住机会在他退回去之前重新含住他的龟头。“射啊，”特工带着几近咆哮的低吼，有点口齿不清命令道。“射吧，Phil，你明知道想射得我满身都是。你想要直接射在我嘴里。”

 

Phil再也说不出一个字了，他能做的全部就是让老二贴着Clint的双唇。Barton再次舔过柱体的头部，依旧挣扎想将Phil拉近，不过探员的另一只手始终没有放松撑住墙壁的力量。

 

“射啊，”Clint声音有些破碎，“请射在我身上，长官。”

 

Phil低吼，那声“长官”直接戳到他心底，带来深深的震颤，然后他高潮了，热液喷溅，有些确实落入Clint口中，还有些沾上了他的脸颊，迸进了他的头发。脱力般向前栽倒，探员没忘记挪动双腿，换个姿势跨骑上Clint的胸口。“让我——”

 

“别担心。”Clint安抚，一只手轻轻环上Phil已经开始柔软下来的阴茎，另一只手则来到了自己穿着制服长裤的腰际。

 

Phil清楚地听见Barton解开裤子，看着他咕哝着脱下胸甲远远抛到一边，不由得勾起唇角。特工放开他长官的老二，伸手拉扯Phil的衬衫，直到纽扣四下崩开，他终于能隔着背心碾上探员的乳尖。

 

“操，”Phil猛吸一口气，高潮的余韵尚未完全消退，他现在必须用两手撑住墙壁才能不整个瘫软在地。官能的浪潮汹涌澎湃，Barton恣意蹂躏他的胸口，没多久便呻吟着释放在自己手中。

 

 

两人气息凌乱，大口呼吸，胸膛剧烈起伏，好不容易Phil才觉得耳鼓中不再热血奔流，他总算攒够力气，一侧身重重倒在Clint左边。特工翻过去，和他面对面，抬起沾满精液的手，故意在Phil的背心上用力蹭。

 

“标记你的领地呢？”Phil模模糊糊发表了一下意见，舔湿拇指，也蹭了蹭Clint脸上已经干掉的精液。

 

“是你先这么干的。”Clint永远不忘贫嘴，趁探员描过他唇线时握住Phil的拇指，温柔地舔了舔他的指甲才放手。

 

“我们一定要停止这种吵着吵着就做爱的习惯，”Phil提出，“这只能让你有理由继续违抗命令。”

 

“我不是有意不按时撤退的。”

 

“我知道。”Phil这样说，不过确实他明白。Clint不是注意力不集中的人；他只是做了他感觉正确的事情，而Phil清楚Clint之所以迟到了五秒钟，是因为他竭尽全力想要确认Phil没有暴露在交叉火力的范围内；之所以不带任何掩护，是因为根本没有机会没有时间求援。

 

“我还会这么干的。”Clint总结。

 

Phil笑了，深深满足于这种心灵相通的安定。“我懂。”

 

“你也会的。”

 

Phil不确定Barton究竟指的是事后他疯了一样地去搜索，还是他们刚刚才分享的带着怒火的性爱，不过他知道两样他都会继续做下去，所以他只是哼了哼表示赞同。

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/6/9

 

 


End file.
